


Happy accident

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Bukkake, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Lee Jooheon, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Wax Play, idk anything about wax play dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: "Hot wax dripped all over Changkyun's skin, and both of them froze."Aka Changkyun discovering he is very interested in wax play.[Sequel to punch, can be read alone too]
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obedience.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559965) by [Druekee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee). 



Ever since the day in the practice room, Changkyun and Jooheon both learned to have a healthy balance between sexual experimentations and a sweet relationship. Changkyun and Jooheon loved each other very much, it was no problem. Of course, Changkyun had stuttered a lot when asked  _ "why the fuck did Jooheon look like that".  _ He told half of the truth; they fought but everything was sorted out now. He didn't tell that he would've stopped way before if it wasn't from the way Jooheon got hard in the middle of it. Sadly, with their schedule and life, they couldn't experiment many kinks or repeat what they did in the dance room often. They would have to give an excuse to their roommates and their makeup noonas would hate them way too much.

Yet, they found a healthy balance and experimented while they could. Tonight, however, was not really supposed to be a "sexy night". While Changkyun and Jooheon knew their night would end up with sexy time, they didn't plan on making it particularly intense, just them and their bodies, a sweet date night. All their hyungs were out, something the maknae was very glad for. Changkyun had just finished setting the table up, putting the plates on it while his lover was taking the candles. 

As usual, I.M was undressed-Well, not completely, but was shirtless. It was way too hot inside the house and his boyfriend of course would never mind. He didn't expect, though, that an accident would happen that fateful night.

As Jooheon was walking with the candles, one of them being already lightened, the boy stumbled on something. Hot wax dripped all over Changkyun's skin, and both of them froze.

**"Oh shit, I'm sorry!"**

Jooheon looked very panicked, quickly taking a wet cloth and wiping it off his dongsaeng's skin. The wax had melted, creating a burning mark on I.M's lower abdomen. Yet, all the boy could think about...Was how his cock twitched as soon as he felt the pain course through his body. If there was something he didn't expect to get aroused from, it was hot wax, and he couldn't believe that feeling Jooheon's fingers cleaning his mark made him suppress a groan. He had to get a hold of himself. Ignore the way it hurt, but hurt so good. He could finally understand how Jooheon felt about the punches.

And later, while he was deep in Jooheon, the latter started caressing his stomach, fingers accidentally dipping on the burning mark. As Jooheon was about to excuse himself, Changkyun stopped him with a low groan, only snapping his hips harder. The pain he felt when the oldest would touch his wound was good, but he couldn't stop replaying in his head the feeling of getting burned. It was even better, and he knew he had to test it with his boyfriend-No matter how embarrassing it would be to ask.


	2. If you wanna hurt me, baby just hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks day6 for the title lol.  
> Heres the end of the smut.

If you'd ask Changkyun, he would tell you that there was no shame in talking freely about his sexual life with his partner. They were both grown men, with feelings and wants, and it was perfectly okay. He would never judge Jooheon, and he knew the latter would never do it either. Nevertheless, Changkyun couldn't stop himself from feeling embarrassed about talking about his latest fantasy. Maybe because he was usually the dominant one, and asking something so submissive felt out of character for him but...One thing was sure, he trusted Jooheon. And he knew he would tell him-Someday. Eventually.

Gladly for him, it happened sooner than he thought. 

Jooheon and Changkyun weren't really two to fight often. That being said, it could still happen, especially in the times where they'd spend every day in the tiny studio working on songs. While it was nothing big, that day, they were standing up as they were arguing. Everybody else in the company was long gone now since it was around 1 or 2 in the morning. It was more being stubborn than anything else, and both boys didn't want to let go of their point. That is until Jooheon stumbled a bit and ended up pressing Changkyun against the wall accidentally. The latter had to admit; his boyfriend was really hot when he was mad, but he was determined to win this argument. 

**"What are you gonna do, punch me?"**

Changkyun almost wanted to laugh, but his determination quickly died when, to steady himself, the taller boy put his hand on his lover's waist. He pressed right onto the burning mark with his fingers and a gasp left Changkyun's mouth. The pain hurt so well...Blood quickly got to his cheeks as he started to get embarrassed by his own reaction. This time, it was Jooheon who laughed sweetly, gaze fixed on his lover.

**"Ah, Changkyunnie, it's almost as if you want hyung to burn you again."**

And oh, oh, this should be criminal, because if there were two things that Changkyun was weak for...It was calling his lover hyung and the pain. He didn't know why, he always loved calling other people hyung, loved being the youngest, and babied. With Jooheon, though, as the older man was often the submissive one, he never really did. The word hyung rarely left his mouth when he was in dom headspace, but would always if he was in a submissive headspace. Changkyun almost wanted to groan and hide at the sudden thing. But, at the same time…

He couldn't help the words that left his mouth after that.

**"W-what if I want Hyung to burn me again?"**

It was playing with fire(quite literally, even) and he knew it, yet couldn't care less. He wanted to see his hyung's reaction, wanted to know if he could play his cards right enough to get Jooheon to indulge in his fantasy. Seeing the latter's eyes brightening, shining inborn desire, it made Changkyun smile softly. He knew he could get it now.

**"So I burnt you with wax and you're sick enough that you want me to do it again?"** The tone that Jooheon used, so degrading, made Changkyun's cock twitch against Jooheon's thigh, and start to get hard as well. Jooheon only smiled at that. The feeling of Changkyun's cock was enough as an answer.

**"Then lay on the couch baby, I have some candles in my desk."**

The maknae could swear he almost died on the spot, mind overreacting at all the possibilities it could give. What would happen? Would he finally get what he was longing for? It looked so, and he couldn't fucking wait. Yet, he only nodded and went to lay on the couch after taking his clothes off. His cock was already half hard in anticipation; he resisted the need to touch it. His hands were shaking because of restraint.

**"Baby, are you sure you want this?"**

There was Jooheon, back with the candles in his hands, and a concerned expression on his face. Changkyun only nodded vigorously, because he wanted this more than anything else. He was aching to feel the pain again, the warmth of the wax dripping on his skin. He was so ready for it.

**"Okay, let me light them up then. You're so pretty, so good for me Kyunnie."**

Jooheon's soft, soothing voice made Changkyun whimper as his hips thrusted in the air, and he just nodded cutely. He looked at his hyung lightening one of the candles with attention, waiting a bit before taking it into his hands and walking towards his boyfriend. To see Jooheon holding that lightened candle, only recalling the feeling of the wax...The maknae almost let out a moan as he looked at his lover.

**"I'm ready, green, please, hyung."**

And how could Jooheon deny Changkyun any longer?

Despite his fear to hurt the younger boy more than intended, he knew they had the color system and that Kyun would use it if needed. So, the older man slowly bent the candle, some hot wax splattering on Changkyun's pretty pale chest. It hurt where it fell on the skin, making it an angry red. The maknae's back lifted from the couch, a needy moan escaping his lips as he begged for more with his eyes closed. Jooheon lifted an eyebrow, not used to be the one to be begged, but he couldn't say he disliked it. Quite the contrary, as he could feel his cock twitch in his pants at the view of Changkyun so needy. He liked it a lot.

So he kept going, splattering more hot wax carefully all over his lover's chest, liking how it created welts on it and how his skin turned red. Meanwhile, the maknae was going crazy, the pain so strong yet so good. He wasn't quite used to being the one to be hurt, but he discovered he liked it more than he thought he would, deep moans escaping his lips at each drop. Jooheon was starting to trail down his stomach, where it was more sensitive, and I.M knew he sounded pathetic yet couldn't stop it. 

**"Kyunnie, how are you feeling?"**

Jooheon was as careful as ever, still so soft and hands caressing his thigh softly. Changkyun could barely think straight now.  **"G-Green, I'm good, I'm good hyung...P-Please mark my thighs?"**

The older rapper knew just how sensitive Changkyun's thighs were, and just the idea of him being so needy that he would want to be marked even in the most hurtful places. Jooheon's dick was rock hard now; his lover was always so sexy, and even more when he was there shaking and moaning his name like a prayer. That's why he didn't deny the smaller boy any longer, slowly dripping hot wax all over his sensitive thighs and observing how Changkyun's cock pulsed, precum leaking down. It was an angry shade of red, and Jooheon loved to see his boyfriend so hard and lost in pleasure.

And oh, his thighs hurt so much, he knew he would have one hell of a day after that. Knew just how much it would hurt and how he would recall what happened today. His cock twitched even more at the thought, lips parting to let out loud, high-pitched that drove the older rapper crazy. After some moments, his thighs burned at many places, Jooheon stopped and let a kiss on a place that wax didn't hit. Changkyun could only moan at the feeling, as an idea appeared in his mind. A very appealing one. 

**"H-Hyung, honey hyung! P-please, bite my thighs….Mark me up until I cum, please!"** Changkyun's begs were so pleasing to hear, and the older boy placed the candle on the desk then settled back between Changkyun's parted thighs. He slowly started to bite them, being careful at not touching the marks-But it wasn't what the younger wanted.

**"N-not there...On the marks…"**

Immediately, Jooheon lifted his head up and looked at the younger. His eyes were filled with worry as if he didn't just burn all the younger's skin. He truly was adorable. Nevertheless, Changkyun didn't need to hear him talk to know what he would say, so he started talking instead.  **"I-I know it'll hurt, please...Hyungie…"**

Through the pleasure, Changkyun did his best puppy eyes and Jooheon just knew he couldn't resist him. Therefore, he looked at the inside of his thigh and slowly sank his teeth down a prominent mark adorning the skin. It only took a few of those to bring the fire pit in Changkyun's belly to his end. His moans had grown louder and louder and he couldn't help it when he felt a tongue slowly licking the base of his anatomy; he came in thick spurts, all over his hyung's face. A loud cry escaped his lips, his body shaking like a leaf. And god, Jooheon's face covered in cum was incredibly hot. He could barely breathe.

It didn't ease up when the oldest man started collecting the cum on his fingers and sucking them clean one by one, in a way that made Changkyun groan.

**"A-Ah, hyungie, hyungie, let me blow you…"**

Jooheon really was the weakest when it came to his boyfriend and he wasn't about to let the chance slide. It didn't take long for Jooheon to cum anyways, Changkyun's pretty face and lips around his cock making him weak in the knees. He looked so gone when he started sucking on the head, moaning around it, and the oldest rapper was so hard already…

Changkyun swallowed every drop of come sliding down his throat greedily, liking the way it tasted and felt. As soon as he was finished, both boys just shared a smile. 

**"The stylists noona are gonna kill you, you know that?"**

Jooheon just chuckled and caressed his boyfriend's cheeks.

**"Can't be worse than the punches. Anyway, how do a bubble bath and cuddle sound?"**

Changkyun smiled brightly.

**"Perfect."**

  
  



End file.
